At present, owing to the advantages of large size and good display performance for projecting images, various projector devices such as laser televisions and projectors have gained more and more extensive application.
The projector device mainly includes a set of optical components, lenses, etc. The optical components, also called an optical engine, typically include a Digital Micro Mirror Device (DMD) and other constituent parts inside, mainly for emitting lights. The lens, typically including a plurality of groups of lens elements, can refract lights emitted from the DMD by combining the lens elements inside the lens to generate an image. The lens elements are mounted in a lens tube made of a material such as plastic, and one end of the lens tube is connected to the optical components, and the other end is used for emitting lights, thereby imaging a picture. To prevent the projector device from being affected by an external environment, the lens and the optical components are typically connected in an air-tight manner.